mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
A World Reborn (map game)
Background 2021-the Crimea crisis has heated up again. Although the Ukrainian army has repeatedly attacked Crimea, but each time they are savagely beaten back by Russian rebels. Finally, the Ukrainian Prime, on march, 7 2021 minster snaps. He orders the 30 nuclear missiles based that Ukraine has to be launched at Moscow and the surrounding areas. Because of his Generals unwillingness to fire, he sends troops to fire them. The prime minster fires. With less than 2 Minutes to react, Moscow is obliterated instantly. But there was one mistake. Vladamir Putin the second survived, as he was exiting Moscow at the time of the blast. He orders all of Russia missiles to be launched at various NATO targets. Despite quick action on both sides, soon the sky is filled with these sinister weapons. army's start to mobilize as fast as possible, bu the leaders know this will be useless. hundreds of nuclear weapons are shot down, thousands more hit their targets.;most of Europe, Asia, Russia, and north America is almost vaporized, as well as significant damage to Africa and south America. 2022- the effect of the nuclear weapons is massive. The USA, Russia, China, Pakistan, India, Brazil, and most of Europe has already collapsed and formed new governments, some grow, some shrink some split. This creates an international power power vacuum, allowing several terrorist organizations to become extremely powerful. The world now has new centers of power, and will never be the same again 2023- the world is in almost complete anarchy, and has about 4.7 billion survivors, loosely divided into nations. it is up to you to decide who will dominate Rules # remain plausible, Players who are not will be punished with floods, revolutions, or other mod events. # no nation has the knowledge to create WMDs, and no player is allowed to make any for the first 10 turns. # Nations that players have not selected to play as will automatically be hostile, and will only have a 1 in 10 chance of joining union of any kind # 4. turns daily at 4:30 PM central time each turn equals 1 full year OR 1 half year. (vote will be taken in the first turn) # alliances that control to much of the game will be broken up,so the game can remain fun for everyone involved.(example: an alliance between current day Russia, China, America, India and the EU would be over powered for the purposes of this game and would be broken up) # 1 nation. for each player, NO EXCEPTIONS # algorithm must be used, not doing so will result in a ban # should be played out with approximately current tech, so no super advanced technology # inactivity rusts in a ban, and the country that is open can be taken over by a new player. # 1 mapmaker, 1 head mod, 1 algo mod(responsible for running the algos), 2 mods, the mapmaker can also be a mod # mods can ban players for increments of 1 turn, 3 turns, 5 turn, 10 turns, or a full ban # feel free to ask for a nation added, and if it is not territory of another nation i will add it # HAVE FUN Victory conditions: # domination victory; control at least 80% of the land on earth, and be tier 1 # tier victory: have at least 3 tiers difference between you and the next highest tiered player. however, in the event of this victory condition occurring, their will be an additional 5 turns allotted to try to catch up to the winner if a player in this time makes the difference between the tiers, the game continues as normal # diplomatic victory: every 20 turns, a vote will be taken on who is best suited to win the game. A player wins the game if ALL players vote for him/her # economic victory: the victorious player must have an economy 100% larger than the next highest player, and again, the game will continue for at least five turns, giving the other players a chance to catch up. # please note: '''in the event of victory conditions 2-4, the game can continue, until someone reaches victory condition 1. And ifthe player reaching condition 1 was not the player that reached one of the conditions 2-4,two victors will be named. Sign up Mods * head mod: firesofdoom * mod 1: * mod 2: * mapmaker: Nations Americas * western united states (California, Oregon. Washington, Nevada, Idaho, Montana, Utah, Wyoming, Colorado) * new England (New york, Pennsylvania, Delaware, Maryland, Ohio, Indiana, Michigan, Kentucky) * the Midwest republic (North Dakota, South Dakota, Nebraska, Kansas, Minnesota, Wisconsin, Illinois, Missouri) * the southern plutocracy (Virginia, North Carolina, south Carolina, Tennessee, Mississippi, Florida, Alabama, Georgia) * the united provinces of Alaska (Alaska, Yukon, northwest territory, Alberta, British Colombia) * the Holy Empire of Peru (Peru, Ecuador, Colombia, Bolivia) * Mexico (Mexico, Latin America, Texas, New Mexico, Arizona, Louisiana, Oklahoma) * the peoples republic of socialist Brazilians (Brazil, Venezuela) Europe * Scandinavia (Norway, Sweden, Finland, Denmark, Iceland, Britain) * Celtic Confederation (Ireland, Scotland, Wales) * the Empire of Rome (Italy, France, Spain) * Prussia (Germany, Netherlands, Belgium, Poland, Switzerland, Austria, Czech Republic, Slovakia) * the kingdom of Lithuania (Lithuania, Latvia, Belarus, Ukraine) * Hungary - Romania (Hungary, Romania) Asia * Siberia (Ural, Pomorie, and everything east of that in Russia) * Coastal China (all Chinese provinces touching Pacific ocean) * Mongolia (Mongolia, all other Chinese provinces) * Arabia (Saudi Arabia, Yemen, Oman, Jordan, Iraq, Israel, Syria, turkey, Lebanon, Georgia, U.A.E., Qatar, Kuwait) '''Revolution 9 * the Indian Republic (India, Pakistan, Afghanistan, Bangladesh) * Japan (Japan, North Korea, South Korea, Taiwan, Philippines, Malaysia, Singapore, Indonesia) Africa * South Africa (South Africa, Namibia, Botswana, Angola, Swaziland, Lesotho) * Egypt (Egypt, Libya, Sudan, Chad) * Central African Republic (Central African Republic, Congo, Democratic Republic of Congo, South Sudan) Australia/Oceania * Australia (Australia, New Zealand) ScottyD123 Waiting For Approval put any nations that you want to play as but are not on the list Is there any chance places like Scotland and Ireland survive being further from the main cities...I dunno like as a Celtic alliance i added it, let me know if it wasn't what you were thinking Fires, I'm just here so i don't get fined What about Australia and NZ? they were combined, and also please sign your name in this section Fires, I'm just here so i don't get fined What about damage? ScottyD123 Could I play as like a Greco-Turkish Nation consisting of Greece,Turkey,Albania,Northern Thrace, and Kosovo? Epic,Owner of What Nearly Happened Category:Map Game Category:World Reborn